


Sad Hours

by SauteedSpinach



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, Fighting, How Do I Tag, Major Character Injury, One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauteedSpinach/pseuds/SauteedSpinach
Summary: This was something I came up with when my discord server said we needed a good cry.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sad Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord - We have a lot of fun :)  
> https://discord.gg/rPYY3h7
> 
> Or follow me on tumblr   
> @sauteedspinach24

It was a regular day at the guild hall, Erza eating cake, Lucy complaining about needing rent money, Happy trying to woo Carla, and of course Natsu and Gray fighting. Fighting has been a cornerstone in the boys relationship for also long as they’ve known each other. Fighting has been a language to them, a way for them to let off steam, to get rid of emotions they couldn’t deal with. They knew each other’s moves : every defense, every counter, and every special move they made up. Just as it’s always been, a regular day at the guild with their basic fighting.  
_Until one day it’s not_

Gray was sitting in the teams regular table in the guild and was just staring at the wall. Not conversing with Lucy, Erza, or even Natsu.  
Something was wrong with Gray, Natsu knew that but he just couldn’t determine what the issue was. So as always Natsu did what he does best.  
He tried to get Gray to fight him.  
First he tries the basic name calling  
“Hey Ice princess”  
”ice cube freak”  
“pervy popsicle”  
Gray remained to stare at the wall and ignore Natsu. Natsu knew what he had to do to get Gray into a fight, but that didn’t mean he liked doing it.  
“What a mama’s boy” Natsu said knowing Gray would hear. Erza and Lucy stopped what they were doing knowing how sensitive this topic was. Almost instantly Gray shot up out of his seat with anger in his eyes.  
“Yeah well at least I’m not chasing after a dragon that obviously knows you’re a screwup and ditched you cause of it” Gray shouted out with poison.  
Everyone in the guild stopped talking and looked at the two knowing something bad was going to happen. Some members even started moving tables so they wouldn’t get destroyed in the impending fight.  
But the fight never came  
Natsu calmly turned around and walked out the guild without a speaking a single word.  
“Gray don’t you thing that was a little too mean?” Lucy said with an irritated look in her eye.  
“Yeah well he started it so whatever, just leave me alone” Gray said while turning his eyes back to the wall.  
“No Gray you will go find him and apologize, what he did was uncalled for but the way you responded was even worse.” Erza said in a commanding tone.  
Gray begrudgingly got up and left the guild in search of Natsu.  
Gray looked all over : he checked the market, Natsu’s shack, even the pond Natsu likes to fish at. But nothing, No Natsu.  
Suddenly Gray knew exactly where he was going his feet carrying him to a familiar spot in his childhood.  
The riverbank  
The place where Natsu and him would fight without Erza stopping them. The place where one of them would go when they wanted to clear their head. It was a safe place ; almost like a home.  
As Gray approached the riverbank he saw a huddled boy with bright pink hair with his arms wrapped around his legs. Gray sat down next to him but didn’t utter a word. It stayed silent for what felt like an eternity, both boys stewing in anger at what the other one said and the pain that the words brought.  
“So are we gonna fight now?” Natsu said in a low whisper that sounded almost like a growl.  
“Yeah let’s fight” Gray said while standing up and getting into his regular fighting stance. Natsu soon did the same and they just stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.  
Almost in an instant Natsu was moving and running at Gray with a fist in the air. Gray easily dodged and tried to counter but Natsu simply pivoted and dodged the shot. This went on for several minutes and both of their anger began to rise. Gray went into ice demon slayer mode without realizing and started getting the upper hand in the fight. Gray was getting tired of the fight and just wanted to go home and sleep so he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and he gathered as much magic energy as he could put into the next attack.  
“ENOUGH” he bellowed, and launched an attack at Natsu.  
“Gah!” Natsu cried.  
This sound instantly caused Grays eyes to wrench open. And what he saw before him was terrifying. Natsu had large icicles in his abdomen, legs and even worse he had one his in throat causing him to bleed and bleed hard. Gray in shock didn’t even realize Natsu already fell to the ground. Gray ran to his side and cradled Natsu’s head in his arms.  
“N-natsu I didn’t mean to. I didn’t m-mean to it was an accident” Gray called out trying to stop the bleeding. Natsu opened his mouth to try to talk, but Gray hushed him.  
“Shhh shh save your energy I need, I need to take you to the guild.”Gray said in a panicked tone a while carefully picking up Natsu bridal style. Natsu barely responded to being moved even though it would cause a lot of pain. Meaning Gray had to get to the Guild now or Natsu would —. NO Natsu wouldn’t he couldn’t.  
Gray began to run and run as fast as he could while Natsu later limply in his arms.  
Gray kicked open the guild doors with a loud BOOM that echoed though the guild hall.  
“WE NEED MEDICAL, WENDY OR PORLYUSICA RIGHT NOW” Gray shouted with tears in his eyes.  
Everyone was silent before him before they saw the state Natsu was in.  
“Jet, go get Porlyusica” Mira called  
“Wendy is on a mission and won’t be back til next week” someone called out which caused guild members to curse.  
“Okay Gray bring him up to the infirmary, I can do basic first aid til Porlyusica arrives.” Mira said already heading up to the infirmary with Gray following closely behind. Gray gently placed Natsu on a bed and realized how awful he looked.  
Two large icicles were stuck in his abdomen, a slightly smaller one stuck in his left ankle, and a medium sized icicle was stuck in the right side of his neck. Natsu was pale from all the blood he lost he looked almost the same color as the white bed sheets and that scared Gray.  
“Gray!” Mira yelled causing Gray to stop and look at her.  
“Did you hear what I said?”  
He replied with a simple shake of his head.  
“I said you need to leave so I can focus” Mira said while pointing to the door.  
Gray almost refused that he shouldn’t leave *he couldn’t leave* but then he looked down at Natsu again and he wanted to see those vibrant mischievous eyes again and he knows this was the best way to do it. Gray quietly slipped out the infirmary and went down to the main guild hall where he was bombarded with questions on what happened. He didn’t know how to answer how to tell the guild members *his family* that he caused this. That he might’ve killed Natsu just because he was having a bad day.  
Porlyusica walked with with Jet and she immediately walked upstairs and slammed the infirmary door behind her.  
“Gray come sit down” Lucy said in a soft sweet tone while guiding him to a table.  
“Can you tell us what happened?” Lucy asked but was given a shake of the head as a response.  
“What if we ask yes or no questions and all you have to say is shake your head? Can we do that?” Lucy said as she came up with the quick idea to keep Gray responsive while also getting information out of him. After a minute Gray finally shook his head up and down.  
“Okay, Great. Do you know who attacked Natsu?” Lucy asked  
Gray shaked his head yes  
“Do they belong to the guild” she asked again which earned a wince and a yes from Gray.  
“Gray did you cause Natsu’s injuries?” Erza asked while sliding into the table.  
Gray let out a sob and that was all the answer they needed. Lucy walked over and hugged Gray and said in a low whisper “Gray it’s gonna be okay, Natsu is strong and too stubborn to let you win and he’ll be back on his feet in no time.”  
Gray hung onto those words and repeating them in his head cause he knew if he stopped that he would lose faith.  
———————————————————  
It’s been hours since Natsu was brought into the infirmary, the guild was silent and no one left even tho in was deep into the night and considered to be very early morning. Finally the door in the infirmary opened and Porlyusica called Makarov to his office where the door shut and everyone one else fell back into a silence.  
After a few minutes Porlyusica and Makarov left his office with Makarov looking way older than he was and pain in his eyes.  
“Child it’s time to listen to Porlyusica” Makarov called before giving her the floor.  
“Natsu lost a lot of blood and we were able to get a transfusion in him but the icicles stuck in him were the real issues. We could only safely take out the one in his ankle. If we took any of the other three out he would die instantly. I suggest everyone makes amends with him tonight since it looks like he won’t make it to morning.” Porlyusica said with a sad look on her face.  
Sobs were heard all throughout the guild and one by one or in little groups people would go up into the infirmary and leave with tears running down their cheeks. Everyone who wanted to say goodbye to Natsu had except Gray.  
Gray slowly made his way up the stairs and into the infirmary. Natsu looked even worse than before he had an oxygen canal on his nose he had wires all over and around his and he was pale as a ghost.  
“Natsu” Gray called as he walked over and sat by his bedside.  
“Natsu im so sorry I never wanted this to happen.” Gray cries.  
Natsu slowly lift his hand and places it on Grays face.  
“It’s okay I forgive you” Natsu says in a faint whisper. He takes his hand and strokes his thumb over Gray’s tear tracks.  
“But I caused this I CAUSED YOU TO DIE” Gray yelled out shame and guilt rolling off him in waves.  
“Gray Fullbuster don’t you ever say that again. I don’t blame you for this I never will. Sometimes it’s time for people to go before they’re ready and it’s my time to go” Natsu whispers out.  
“No no No you can’t go. You can’t leave me too. I won’t let you” Gray sobbed. Normally Gray would hate showing any emotion but now he didn’t care. All he wanted was Natsu.  
“You don’t really have a choice ice princess” Natsu chuckled still trying jokes even on his death bed.  
“How are we going to be Team Natsu without Natsu? Who am I going to fight everyday? Natsu you can’t leave we can’t do this without you.” Gray cried even harder, his eyes were starting to hurt but he didn’t care.  
“Gray you’ll figure it out let me go, it’s my time”Natsu said with his signature smile.  
“NO PLEASE PLEASE DONT GO” Gray screamed holding Natsu’s hand in a death grip.  
“Forgive yourself”Natsu said before breathing his last breath.  
Gray sobbed and sobbed he went to the bed and hugged natsu as hard as he could hoping that if he hugged hard enough Natsu would come back.  
“I didn’t even get to say I love you” Gray cried.  
“What type of person kills the one they love?” Gray asked out loud  
_a monster_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it  
> Drop a comment or a like they mean a lot :)


End file.
